


Skywarp's Battle

by ChrysCare



Series: The Battle That No One Won [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: happyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp's greatest enemy is not in the form of the Terror Twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skywarp's Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny:chatter2themax jul 8 14
> 
> 15\. Aerialbot, Seeker, Skyfire, Blades, or any bot that flies goes down in battle. Thanks to the help of a bird(s).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

“Skywarp!” Thundercracker yells as he sees the twins moving toward the purple and black seeker. “Warp now!”

Skywarp disappears and reappears a few yards away. Skywarp’s scream makes every bot and con stop and stare. The seeker falls to the ground; Starscream and Thundercracker transform and fly toward Skywarp. Ratchet arrives at Skywarp’s side first. Red Alert, Optimus Prime and Megatron get to the scene as Starscream and Thundercracker land.

“It hurts!” Skywarp’s screams as he clutches his abdomen. Ratchet scans the seeker, frowning at the results.

“Your medic better be able to fix him,” Megatron grumbles to the Prime. Ratchet grumbles and pulls out his laser scalpel.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Starscream moves closer to stop the medic from hurting his trinemate.

“He has something in his frame,” Ratchet glares up at the tri-colored seeker.

“Get it out, get it out, get it out,” Skywarp shrieks, flailing his arms and grabbing the medics arm.

“Hold still or I’ll miss,” Ratchet says, pushing Skywarp flat on the ground, Skywarp stills under the medic’s servo. Ratchet opens Skywarp’s abdomen.

“What is that?” Megatron asks when he sees the red liquid coating Skywarp’s systems.

“That would be the remnants of an avian creature which inhabits this planet,” Ratchet says as he pulls a feather from Skywarp’s frame. “It appears you warped on a bird.”

“The birds are out to get us!” Red Alert screams and runs toward the base to send out a mass alert to all Cybertronians.

“Stop gawking and get it out!” Skywarp screams.


End file.
